Erizitos de rojo y los tres morbosos
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Enviado a la sombra es una nueva Misión pero no sabe que los que Viven en esa casa no son muy amigables, que pasará si los tres erizos lo encuentran?. RP, homosexualidad, carcajadas, etc


Erizitos de rojo y los tres morbosos

-- --

Todo comenzó en un pequeño bosque, un erizo de erizos rojos caminaba tranquilamente por un pequeño sendero.

-puto Eggman, me manda a buscar esa puta esmeralda y la puta de Rouge no quería hacer esta puta misión ¬¬-se quejaba con prudencia-además me mandó a usar este puto vestido de mucama que me hace ver como un trolo-aún se quejaba.

Iba estirando su vestido más abajo porque le quedaba demasiado corto, y ya no se aguantaba la cinta blanca en la cabeza, sin contar con el liguero que tenía en su se estaba volviendo loco hasta que se encontró con una casa habitada en el centro del bosque.

Shadow encendió su comunicador y se contactó con la murciélago-emmm...Rouge, esta es la casa?-preguntó.La murciélago vio en donde se ubicaba Shadow a través de un dispositivo que él llevaba.-Shadow vas bien, gracias por ir tú-Rouge apagó el comunicador.-que mujer idiota, como la odio ¬¬-dijo

-- --

Shadow entró con suma cautela, notó que no había nadie y se encontró con tres platos, miró el primero y lo olió-son pastillas?-preguntó, luego se acercó al segundó y vio que tenía alcohol-DIOS! quienes viven acá?-pero vio que el tercero había un pan tostado a medio comer, Shadow se lo comió pero al instante lo escupió-MIERDA, ESTÁ FRIO-.

Shadow fue a la cocina, todo parecía ser normal pero hubo algo raro, había una zunga en la mesa-ESTO ES UN LOQUERO, TE MALDIGO HUEVO PODRIDO-gritó con rabia.

Pasó por el baño y en el botiquín había más pastillas y licor, y en la tabla del inodoro había una pequeña mancha blanca-quien viene a tomar leche al baño?-preguntó para luego salir de allí.

Fue hasta un cuarto y dentro había tres camas; la primera estaba toda desordenada, la segunda estaba llena de manchas blancas que vio en el baño y la tercera estaba ordenada y limpia, Shadow logró divisar un pequeño cajón al lado de la cama, despacio se acercó a esta y la abrió, dentro había un libro de "kamasutra", más pastillas y una botella de tequila pero también estaba la preciosa esmeralda color verde-te encontré-dijo tomándola.

-- --

A todo esto, en un pequeño cuarto lejos de allí, Rouge y Eggman veían todo con las cámaras-Shadow la encontró-dijo Rouge muy feliz.

-si, eso era fácil pero yo lo mandé para que se enfrente a los tres erizos morbosos que viven allí, por que crees que lo mandé con ese traje tan cachondo?-dijo Eggman

-como? los que viven allí son morbosos?-preguntó Rouge

-así es, Shadow debe demostrar que puede contra ellos o terminará partido a la mitad-

-que salga de allí pronto-dijo preocupada

-- --

Mientras Shadow se dirigía a la salida se resbaló con un liquido blanco ocasionando que se cayera y quedara inconciente, en ese momento tres erizos pestaban entrando a la casa; el mayor era un erizo parecido a Shadow pero con sus erizos azules, el mediano era de color plata y ojos dorados y el menor era de color azul marino y ojos verde esmeralda.

-te dije que nos haría bien hacer ejercicio un rato-dijo el erizo mayor

-si Mephiles, me gustó mucho ese ejercicio-dijo el mediano lleno de manchas blancas, sobretodo en la boca y en la entrepierna-tú que opinas Sonic?-

En ese instante se encontraron con un erizo inconciente en el piso, este tenía la boca entreabierta, con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada haciendo ver su oscura entrepierna ya que el vestido era muy corto.

Mephiles abrió mucho los ojos, ese erizo se veía bastante exquisito hasta con el traje de mucama, parecía toda una fantasía erótica, Silver también lo veía bastante guapo, se veía demasiado inocente en esa posición pero Sonic fue al que más le agarro la excitación, ese erizo oscuro como la noche, con su piel morenita, sus erizos rojos como la sangre y un liguero que se aferraba a su pierna pero lo que más le excitaba era ese mechón de pelo blanquecino intentando escapar del delantal blanco.

Mephiles se acercó un poco y levantó su corto vestido intentando ver más allá de las piernas, Shadow comenzó a moverse un poco y abrió sus ojos-O.o-Mephiles aún tenía el vestido en la mano.

Sonic se acercó a ver sus ojos rubí-oye, te encuentras bien?-preguntó

Shadow seguía en el suelo con cara de miedo, le aterrorizó el acto de aquel erizo-que me van a hacer?-preguntó con miedo

-calma, no te haremos nada malo-dijo Mephiles muy contento-"excepto partirte a la mitad"-pensó

-tu eres la mucama a la que encargamos?-preguntó Sonic ayudando se Shadow a levantarse.

-hee, si, lamento al haber entrado de esa forma, es que creí que ustedes estarían aquí-dijo volviendo a estirar su vestido

Mephiles divisó que en el piso estaba la esmeralda y enseguida la tomó sin que nadie se dé cuenta-que loco, pensé que vendría una chica-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-emm, pues no, yo soy un chico, me mandaron a usar este tonto vestido-dijo mirando para otro lado, los ojos de Mephiles estaban llenos de lujuria

-pues a mi me gusta ese vestido-dijo Silver muy contento-"a ver cuanto tiempo tarda en que se lo desgarren"-pensó

-YA CALLATE PUTA!-gritó Mephiles-jeje, es una broma la que siempre hacemos y dime-dijo rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Shadow-acaso puedes limpiar todo el desorden tu solito?-preguntó

-emm, pues sí, si no, no trabajaría de esto-dijo alejándose un poco del erizo negro

-bueno eres bienvenido en nuestra casa n.n-dijo Sonic-"y espero que tu cuerpo le dé la bienvenida a mi GRAN huésped"-pensó

-bueno, nosotros te daremos un cuarto para que te instales ahí, esta bien?-dijo Silver

-tengo que vivir yo aquí?-preguntó miedoso-podría venir a la hora necesaria para esto-

-NO NO NO, tú puedes venir a vivir con nosotros-le respondió

Silver tomó a Shadow de la mano y lo acompañó arriba para mostrarle su habitación en donde dormiría.

-- --

Sonic y Mephiles estaban abajo charlando, ambos hacían fuerza para contenerse a tirárseles encima de Shadow-"que erizo más guapo, me lo debo violar, esa cinturita tan delicada y esa suave esencia que lleva por todo el cuerpo"-Mephiles quería penetrar a aquel erizo de ojos rubí

-"ese erizo me excita mucho pero no puedo dejar que le pase algo malo, de seguro que Mephiles lo partirá a la mitad, tengo que ayudar a escaparse, a ver si de paso al comportarme como un héroe se deja y me saco la lotería"-Sonic estaba más decidido en ayudarlo que en violarlo.

-crees que sea virgen?-preguntó Mephiles-porque quizá lo sea, en ese caso se vería más deseable-

-que no te alcanza con Silver?-preguntó muy enojado

-bien que a ti te gusta ser siempre el dominante-le respondió fríamente.

-Silver ya me da asco con tan solo verlo arrodillado, no lo aguanto más-le respondió

-bueno, ahora tenemos un consuelo más sexy y más delicioso, no crees?-preguntó

-MEPHILES POR FAVOR, SIEMPRE PIENSAS EN FOLLARTE A TODOS?-Sonic salió enojadísimo de la cocina-"si, me da unas increíbles ganas de ver a ese erizo negro arrodillado pero aún no le aré ningún daño"-

-- --

Shadow y Silver estaban armando la cama en un cuarto aparte para que Shadow se instalase, ambos armaban la cama y charlaban-entonces ustedes tres son hermanos?-preguntó Shadow

-si, te agradezco que nos ayudes con la limpieza del lugar-dijo Silver-lamento que me veas de esta manera-

-porque estas tan lleno de leche?-preguntó Shadow-mírate estas todo blanco-

-es helado, ahora me iba a ir a bañar-dijo colocando la almohada-bien, me voy, descansa un poco y nos vemos a la hora de la cena-dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Shadow se quitó la cinta blanca de la cabeza y se quitó se desató el moño del vestido, encendió el comunicador-Eggman, la puta que te re mil parió, me mandaste a una casa de violadores o que-dijo furioso

-no Shadow, tranquilo, tienes la esmeralda?-Shadow buscó dentro de su vestido para encontrar la esmeralda pero vio que no estaba.

-no, no la tengo-dijo asustado

-pues no salgas de allí sin ella-dijo enojado y apagó el comunicador

-que puto-se enojó

-- --

Sonic estaba tirado en su cama pensando en el erizo de ojos rubí, en sus labios carnosos y su estupendo físico, se lo quería violar pero si lo haria también se metería Mephiles y quería a Shadow solo para él, estaba dispuesto a traicionarlo solo por hacer el cuerpo de Shadow suyo y de nadie má levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto del erizo negro, Sonic tocó la puerta y Shadow le respondió a que entró vio que intentaba atarse el moño blanco.

-lo atas por mí?-preguntó Shadow

-claro-Sonic se lo ató

-gracias, tengo que ir a hacer la cena-Shadow bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Mephiles que estaba sentado en una silla.

Shadow se acercó-quiere que haga la cena?-preguntó, Mephiles solo asintió.Shadow fue a la heladera y empezó a tomar las cosas para preparar la comida.

Mephiles movió un poco la cabeza para ver el trasero de Shadow-"mmm, que lindo culito tiene"-pensó aún se volteó y vio que Mephiles miraba a otro lado.

Shadow se incorporó y fue a hacer la comida

-- --

Todos ya estaban en la mesa y la comida se había servido, todos empezaron a comer pero Shadow no quiso y se fue a limpiar la casa, cuando finalizó se fue a su cuarto, ya quería matar a Eggman-JMP, esos erizos me caen de gordos, el mayor me mira con una cara que hasta a mi me da miedo y ese Silver es muy afeminado, esas manchas no eran de helado, más bien eran de...-a Shadow le dio repugnancia lo que pensó y fue corriendo a vomitar al baño-NO PUEDE SER, NO ESO, ES UN ASCO!-grito asustado, Shadow fue corriendo a la puerta de la habitación pero en ese momento fue agarrado por Mephiles-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS PRECIOSURA-dijo llevándolo a la cama.

Mephiles lo lanzó con brutalidad-que delicioso te ves, lo sabes?-preguntó mientras le lamía toda la cara, se le puso encima y le mostró la esmeralda-quieres esto, nó?-preguntó, Shadow solo asintió-bien, pero te la doy a cambio de que metas mi pene en tu deliciosa boquita-dijo rozando los labios de Shadow con sus dedos.

-OLVIDALO-dijo intentando escapar-NO ME TOQUES HIJO DE PUTA-los gritos ocasionó que Sonic y Silver se acercaran al cuarto, cuando entraron, Mephiles estaba restregando su cara en el cuello de Shadow intentado desgarrar el vestido-QUE ALGUIEN ME LO QUITE DE ENCIMA-gritaba Shadow

-MEPHILES SUELTALO-gritó Sonic-ya basta, no lo toques-

-TU CALLATE Y AYUDAME A QUE NO SE MUEVA-gritó, Silver fue y sostuvo las manos de Shadow-no querías esto Sonic? no te lo querías violar? hazlo-dijo bajándose de Shadow y tomando el brazo de Sonic, Mephiles lo tironeaba hasta estar cerca de Shadow, tomó su mano y la posó en la entrepierna del erizo oscuro-no quieres sentir a Shadow? no quieres sentir su virginidad en tu pene?-dijo haciendo que la mano de Sonic ascendiera por el cuerpo de Shadow aunque le costaba ya que seguía con el vestido.

-no Mephiles, suéltame-Mephiles sonrió y con la otra mano levantó el vestido de Shadow haciendo que se le viera el liguero, empujó a Sonic hasta acostarlo encima de Shadow, este se movía intentando huir pero era imposible, Silver sacó un par de esposas y se las colocó a en las muñecas a Shadow.

-bien, haz tu gracia-dijo el erizo negro

Sonic comenzó a tener esos malos pensamientos de querer violarse a Shadow, comenzó a tocar todo su cuerpo con delicadeza, era suave y con suavidad le desató el moño de su vestido-EN CUANTO ME ZAFE TE ENTERAS!-le gritó Shadow

Mephiles le metió un dedo en su boca y Shadow con las manos esposadas sacó un arma de su vestido pero Silver se la sacó, Sonic pudo divisar el arma y se separó de Shadow para tomarla, en ese momento Sonic le quitó el arma a Silver y le disparó en la se lanzó sobre Sonic-eras un idiota, ahora te voy a violar yo-decía mientras le abría las piernas, Sonic gritaba e intentaba zafarse pero no podía.

Shadow se levantó y le dio un disparo en la cabeza a Mephiles, Sonic se lo quitó de encima y le quitó las esposas a ó su mano y salieron de la casa para adentrarse al bosque-lamento al haberte echo eso, yo no quería, ellos me obligaron, lo lamento-dijo Sonic muy triste.

-bien, gracias-Shadow se volteó y Sonic lo tomó del brazo-que haces?-preguntó, Sonic lo tiró al suelo boca abajo y se le colocó encima.

-ellos eran una carga, no te quería violar si estaban esos dos pesados, te ves muy exquisito como para que te deje ir-decía terminando de quitarle el vestido-jeje, tienes un lindo cuerpecito-decía manoseando todo su cuerpo

-OYE, ME DEJAS DE TOCAR O TE MATO, IMBECIL-Sonic muy poco le puso atención, de tanto tocarlo, mostró su miembro ya erecto y se lo metió de lleno a Shadow-HAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW-pegó un leve grito, era doloroso.

-Mephiles tenía razón, siendo virgen estás más delicioso-decía empujando y lastimándose la piel de su erección, el ano de Shadow era muy apretado-haa, sigue gritando que me pones más cachondo-decía

-ya quita esa cosa de adentro mío-gritaba mientras intentaba escapar, Sonic lo tomó con más fuerza sus caderas y empezó a embestir con más intensidad-haaaaa, me duele-gritaba

-a mí también me duele que me la estés apretando con tanta fuerza pero no me quejo-decía haciendo un efecto vaivén-HAG QUE RICO ESTAS!!!-gritaba excitado.

Aún le era imposible meter su erección con rapidez, el ano de Shadow era demasiado apretado hasta que tubo que ejercer más fuerza, Shadow empezó a sangrar-YA DETENTE, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS DETENTE-pero Sonic no le hacía caso, seguía concentrado en su tarea, después Sonic ya estaba por llegarle el orgasmo hasta que oyó un grito de un pájaro que izo que tuviera un orgasmo fuera de Shadow.

-MALDICIÓN-gritó Sonic viendo que se corrió fuera, Shadow se volteó y le pegó una patada en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-TE VOY A MATAR-dijo Shadow enojado, tomó la cadera de Sonic, agarró la esmeralda y se lo metió dentro de su ano-ERES UN PUTO CRIO-dijo pateando la esmeralda haciendo que esta entrara mas en el cuerpo de Sonic, este gritaba a horrores, la esmeralda estaba fría y le dolía mucho-PIENSA QUE ES UN CONSOLADOR-Shadow se puso el vestido y se comunicó con Eggman-la esmeralda está en el culo de un erizo que está en el bosque, te costará sacarla-dijo y se marchó dejando a un Sonic con la cadera en el aire ya que no se podía mover por lo que tenía dentro.

Moraleja; nunca confíes en nadie por más que tenga un vestidito sexy y una esmeralda en la mano XD

FIN

Echo aburridamente por: Samanta Daniela, Juan Maximiliano, Tomas Facundo y Macarena Lucía.  
Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot CCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAL-QUIEEEEEEERAAAAAAA.


End file.
